1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an endoscope system.
2. Related Art
In a medical field, endoscope systems have been conventionally used for in-vivo observation of a subject. In general, endoscopes capture in-vivo images as follows. An elongated flexible insertion portion is inserted into a subject such as a patient, illumination light supplied from a light source device is emitted from a distal end of the insertion portion, and reflected light of the illumination light is received by an imaging unit at the distal end of the insertion portion, and thereby an in-vivo image is captured. The in-vivo image thus captured by the imaging unit of the endoscope is subjected to a predetermined image process in a processing device of the endoscope system, and then displayed on a display of the endoscope system. A user such as a doctor observes an organ of the subject based on the in-vivo image displayed on the display.
There has been proposed technology in which a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor is applied as an image sensor included in such an endoscope system, and sequential irradiation is performed with blue light, green light, and red light as illumination light for an object, thereby sequentially generating imaging signals corresponding to the light of three colors (for example, see JP 2013-202189 A).